


Love

by thewolfhoundandlittlebird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, A.S.O.I.A.F., Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: But you can pretend, F/M, I mean it's not necessarily them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfhoundandlittlebird/pseuds/thewolfhoundandlittlebird
Summary: A little mumbling, a memory.





	Love

It was times like these that she wished she could bottle up, to save for a rainy day when nothing was going right, when it was pouring. His warm body next to hers, snuggled up to his back and her arm wrapped so so tightly around his middle. Two spoons forged together. Of twisting around to tangle legs, of heads on chests, of heartbeats thumpthumping in tune. She ran her fingers through his hair, lazy like this Sunday. He smiled in his sleep, those lines at the corner of his mouth, scruff grown overnight.  
  
The years they'd spent together, what they'd been though. A drop in the ocean, an eternity, a fleeting moment.  
  
She kissed the top of his head, wrapped her arm over his shoulders, pulled him to her. Wide back between long legs, alseep. Maybe she should get some, too; he looked so peaceful.   
  
_Sleep now, lover, for in the morning, we face the world, and it is terrible._


End file.
